percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
In The Mafia
In The Mafia This story tells about how Katherina becomes a mafia, and finally becomes a boss of the criminal empire. Prologue My name is Katherina Cahill, and I am the current boss of the criminal Empire. I was raised by my father, and at the age of 10, my father died of car accident. I was raised by my aunt, which was a cruel aunt. My aunt treated me like a slave. She made me clean the house, which was about half a hectare. That's really bad. "Katherina!!!" My aunt yelled. "Yes, aunt!" I yelled back. My aunt opened the door from her room and slammed the door shut. She kicked me in the ****** and slapped me in the face. "How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot scream at me like that!" My aunt scolded (and yes, my aunt is always like this), "Now, for your punishment, you will clean my entire house." "Your entire house?" I asked, shocked. "B-But... your house is so huge..." My aunt slapped me again. "Don't argue with me, little girl! Do my bidding, or else!" Then she shut the door to her room. So I did clean her house. It's really exhausting to clean half a hectare area house with a little mop and a bucket of water without any soap. I really wished that I was out of this house. This continues for 8 years until I was old enough and told my aunt that I will be leaving her house. I left her house, and ran on the streets. While on the streets, I found no place to live, so I was forced to live on the streets. I had a tough life, and have to scrounge for food to survive. Sometimes, I even ate food that is on the garbage, and thrown away foods. I can't believe I had made a decision to just leave my aunt's house, but my aunt deserved it. One day, I will kill her. I was on the street, pickpocketing rich people. I just realized that I can make my body intangible, and that made pickpocketing very easy for me. After pickpocketing, I decided to take on heists by myself. I robbed a bank on New York City, and got away with $500 000 000. The police were after me, but I got away easy because I made the car and the money intangible so that police cars can't have a shot at me or the car. Chapter 1 I went to this warehouse, and I decided to go in. Just then, a man came out. "State your business." The man said. He was very rude to me. I walked towards him. "I'm just looking for shelter." "Oh really?" He drew a gun and pointed at me. Now normal people should have been scared when someone pointed a gun at your head, but I wasn't. I turned intangible and as he fired the weapon, the bullet just went straight through my misty head and I was back in solid form. The man gasped. "How did you..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because I seized his gun and pointed it at his head. He put both of his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Please! Forgive me!!" "Now why don't you explain yourself and tell me who you are or else I will pull this trigger!" "Umm.... my name is Jonah Lee, and...." "And???" I pressed the gun to his temple further. "And.... I am a member... of mafia." I withdrew the gun. "A member of Mafia? You got to be kidding me." I laughed. "A member of a mafia shouldn't be scared. By the way, can I join?" Jonah laughed. "You betcha. The boss wants some recruits who are very tough. I bet you are very tough, aren't you?" "Yes." I said. "I am. Now, where is your boss?" "It's just over that house, come." Jonah said. So I followed him outside the house. I got to admit that the territory is marked with grafittis. This is the lair of mafias, and they are probably fighting with other mafias. I was lead to the other houses. They were abandoned, and some windows and doors are breached. Jonah toured me to one of the houses, and it's a sure sign that the owner of the house is being forced out of the house, and stashes of weaponry were found inside the house. Jonah toured me to the other houses, and what I saw are blood, the remains of a dead person, and some charred bones. These are the evidence that the owner of the house must have been killed in a gruesome way because they refused to relocate. We got out of that house, and just then, I could hear someone screaming, "JONAH LEE!!!" Jonah flinched, and he told me quickly, "I have to go to see the boss, come with me." So, I sprinted to catch up with Jonah, and just then, the man in hoodie stood right in front of Jonah. He is tall, about 6'3, and he had this bulky build that would scare off crowds whenever he walks. The boss examined Jonah like an animal, and his attention turned towards me. "Well well, what do we have here?" "She..." Jonah stuttered. "She is..." "Shut up, Jonah!" The boss chided Jonah. "You are no good example of this mafia. Kill him." "But..." The armed bodyguards took no notice of Jonah. The bodyguards just drew their assault rifle and shot him in the head, and he fell dead on the floor. (Work In Progress) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Works-in-progress Category:Distant Memory in the Stars